Together, Forever
by Sparkie Sequins
Summary: Dylan and Gabrielle Scott have finally been set free of their abusive Dad and been sent to a care home called "Elm Tree House". Is this the magic place they've been dreaming of? (Sorry My Summary Sucks :/)
1. Chapter 1

**I love OC stories on this and I really wanted to write one :D**

**I hope you like it!  
**

**I own nothing, except my OC's Gabi and Dylan.  
**

* * *

**Gabi's POV**

_"Please don't hit me Dad, I swear I'll never do it again." I heard my brother scream in fear._  
_ I hated always living in fear of him._

_"Shut up and take it like a man. Just wait Gabrielle is next." I covered my head with a blanket, trying to hide myself from what was around me. I didn't want my Dad to come and hit me._

_"No! Don't touch Gab..." I heard Dylan shout again. I heared Dylan screech in pain. I could understand why he was screaming. Our Father was a drunken monster, and he had gotten worse and worse since our Mother left.  
_

_"Get into that room, I never want to see you again. Waste of space." He screamed at Dylan  
_

_I pretended to be sleeping so my Father wouldn't want to beat me. Dylan always wanted to take the crap for me, he was always protecting me.  
_

* * *

"Gabi..." Dylan cooed into my ear as i squirmed in my sleep. "Gabi wake up, I have a plan." I opened my eyes and saw my brother's smiling face over mine, showing his bright blue eyes. People always say Dylan and I look ever so alike because we both have Bright blue eyes and Mousie brown hair, other than that I can't see it. "Quick, Gabs. Pack your stuff, we're running away."

"Dylan don't be ridiculous. Dad will absolutely go mad at us if he finds out!" I said turning my body in my cold, hard bed.

"Do you want to wait around here to be beaten your whole life? I know I don't." He threw me my favourite grey track suit. "Quick Gabi get changed and we can go now. Dad will be happy to get rid of us He never wanted kids."

I hesitated but thought about it, I hated living there and nothing else could be worse than watching Dylan get hit all the time and forever him protecting me. "Fine." I said quickly changing into my clothes. "But where will we go?" I asked Dylan who was frantically putting everything from our wardrobe into his backpack.

"Doesn't matter, anywhere. Just hurry Gabs." He grabbed my hand and pulled me off of the floor. I looked around our tiny bedroom and how empty it was without our things. Dylan opened the door quietly and ushered me out. He then crept across the hallway and passed our parents bedroom. "Gabi, come." He mouthed to me. I moved towards him, anxious of waking our Father, Dylan unlocked the door of our flat and pushed me out before walking out himself and closing the door behind us. "Quick Run." I nodded as he took my hand and ran down the two flights of stairs and out of the block.

"We're free Dylan." I smiled, shaking from the adrenaline and from the bite of the cold wind blowing my unbrushed hair.

"We are." He breathed exhausted from running but smiling more than I'd ever seen him. Like the bruises he had on his arms didn't even exist. "But we need to keep running. Or we will just be taken back home by one of the neighbours."

"Ok." I whispered again. As we began to run again

* * *

**6 weeks later.**

"This is such Crap!" Dylan screamed at the police officer. "I can take care of myself and of Gabi. I have done it since my Mum left." I sat there in the police station not talking or moving. Dylan and I had, as expected, been found by the police.

"Look, Dylan. We know it's not safe for you to stay with your Father anymore. We understand that. So the best thing for you now is to go to Elm Tree house." The Police officer said Calmly. "Anyway your 15 so you will be able to move out in a few months."

"What about Gabi? What'cha gonna' do with her when I move out? She's only 13, you can't just separate us." He argued.

"Look, the Care workers are coming. We are only interested in what is best for the both of you. We can't change anything. Just wait in here for a bit until they get here." He said very calmly before leaving the room.

"This isn't fair.."

"Dylan, just give it up, we're going." I was close to tears, I really didn't want to go anywhere. He walked towards me and sat down on the chair next to me and gave me a hug and that's when I began to whimper.

"It's going to be ok, Gabs. I promise it will be ok." He sighed stroking my hair.

"Dylan and Gabrielle Scott?" A balding man came forward to us, smiling. "I'm Mike, Head Care worker of Elm Tree house." He smiled again and I sat there motionless and I could tell Dylan was probably Giving the poor guy a dirty look. "So." He said ignoring our facial expressions. "You read to go?"

"No." Dylan replied.

"Come on Dylan, stop being stupid." I said wiping my eyes and walking towards Mike. "It's nice to meet you Mike." Dylan followed me but still said nothing. We left the police station and felt the afternoon sun beat down on our bodies. "What did you think would happen, Dylan? It was your choice to run away. You wanted to." I said.

Mike opened the door of his Minibus. "Get in Kids." He beamed. "All the other kids will be looking forward to meeting you."

"How many other kids are there?" Dylan asked.

"12, there all great kids." he said. "You'll make some great friends."

"Yeah." Dylan mumbled grumpily, staring out the window.

* * *

**Do you like it? The next chapter will be better (Hopefully!) and sorry for how messiness of this chapter. I'm going to write some Chapters from Dylan's POV as well as Gabi's :D  
**

**Review please!  
**


	2. Introductions

**Thanks for reviewingggggggggg!**

* * *

**Dylan's POV**

We stood on the front Porch of Elm Tree house with Mike. I pulled the sleeves of my hoodie down so that my bruises weren't visible. I looked over at Gabi who was obviously nervous about meeting new people. Mike unlocked the door to reveal a messy but comfortable looking hallway. We continued to walk forward through the house until we reached another care worker.

"Hello, I'm Gina Conway!" The Large woman greeted us with a smile. "You two go in the living room all the other kids are in there, they can't wait to meet you." Gabi and I were pushed through the living room doors without any warning.

"What's your names?" A boy with dark hair asked.

"Dylan and Gabi." I answered, not wanting to cause an argument with some little kid.

"What is Gabi short for?" He then asked Gabi.

"Gabrielle." I answered for her.

"And is Gabi spelt with a Y or an I?" He asked again. Does he stop?

"With an I." I answered again.

"Can she talk?" A girl on the other side of the room asked. These kids were tedious.

"Yes." Gabi answered, even she looked bored.

3 girls walked over to us and the one in Pink began to talk, "Hi I'm Carmen and this is Tee and Lily."

"I haven't finished asking my questions yet!" The question boy shouted, trying to push Carmen out of the way.

"Leave it Gus, they just got here." Lily told him.

"No, I have to give them all a tour! I always give new people a tour. Except for Elektra because she said she would beat me up if I didn't shut up." A girl with Blue hair extensions smiled and then everybody got up and left the living room.

"Where is everyone going?" Gabi asked Carmen.

"We have to go to our rooms during the tour or Gus complains it doesn't work." Carmen giggled in a girlish way that made you want to be sick. The only way I could describe Carmen is that she looked Pink, sounded pink, smelt pink, felt pink and probably tasted pink.

* * *

The tour was long and unbelievably boring, Gus talking in a monotone way for the best part of an hour really does your head in. Gabi seemed to enjoy it though and as long as Gabs is ok then so am I.

Although Mike and Gina said that Boys and Girls can't share rooms so I have to share with some loser named Rick and Gabi has to share with Tee which sucks like nobodies business. It's kind of strange thinking of being in a room without Gabs at night, it kind of worries me because we've always shared a room.

"Hi, Dylan." Rick greeted. "That's your bed. Gina will probably finish making it up for you when she's your sisters."

"Gabi." I said. "Her name is Gabi."

"Yeah, Gabi's." I looked around his room, his room was about average. He was obviously into music because there was a guitar leaning against his wall.

* * *

**Gabi's POV**

Tee was really nice even if her room was really not. It was really bright and clashing, not very nice.

"Hey Gabi. Hey Tee." Carmen smiled as she entered the room with Lily.

"We came to give Gabi all the tips about living with everyone here." Lily said, sitting next to Tee on her bed while Carmen sat next to me.

"That sounds good." I beamed at the girls, I really wanted to get on with everyone here and not cause trouble.

"Well." Tee began. "Tyler is always Playing pranks so if he asks you to do something there is a good chance that he is going to play a trick on you. He means no harm by it."

"Elektra however is good at playing tricks too but she uses them for revenge. You should stay on the right side of her because she is an absolute nightmare otherwise. Just stay away from her because she can get you in trouble." Carmen said. I was taking mental notes. "Because this one time I fell off a bridge."

"Jody's obsessed with food and can pretty much be manipulated into doing anything you want by bribing her with biscuits." Lily chipped in.

I learnt a lot from the three girls, they really knew what they were talking about.

"Don't touch Gus' notebooks or muck up his routine. That makes him blow his top."

"Don't touch Jeff. Harry goes mad."

"Frank's best mate Liam moved out a while ago but he still visits."

"Rick's parents are scammers and he can always tell when someone's lying. So be careful Lying around him."

"Faith mothers the little ones and she's great at giving advice."

"You have to be slightly more lenient when it comes to Johnny." Carmen began. "He gets angry Very, very easily and goes off on one."

"No he doesn't." Tee defended.

"Yes he does Tee, you know it. He can be very controlling as well." Lily replied to Tee.

"No he's not. He just cares a lot and you two don't know what happened before we came here." I knew how Tee felt, I always defended Dylan even when he was wrong. And Dylan doesn't always mean the words he says.

"Anyway" Lily sighed. "We should go Carmen, let Gabi unpack" The two girls sauntered down the hall. and I closed the door.

"It's ok Tee, I know what it's like to have an older brother, especially one that cares a lot. We've been through a lot together, and it's the same for you and Johnny." I smiled at her showing my slightly crooked teeth.

"Yeah... Their right though about how you need to make allowances for him. He can go in one of his moods and get really mad."

* * *

**I'm in love with Johnny from TBR and TDG! I can't watch "Day at the beach" without just wanting to give him a hug!  
**


End file.
